Moments of Comfort
by KaptainKnuts
Summary: Eight times that Scott and Lydia went to each other for comfort and to heal. A series of One-shots set from Season 2 to 6B detailing the powerful friendship between these two. Scydia friendship but does occasionally border on romance. Other characters are featured but focus on Scott and Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is going to be about various times throughout Teen Wolf, that Scott and Lydia came together for comfort. Each chapter will be based during or around each season starting at Season 2.**_

 _ **Quick warning, though most of these chapters focus on their friendship, there are a few instances where it turns possibly romantic, this chapter included. I feel all these moments are in character, but if you don't like that stuff then just skip past it.**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy!**_

Chapter 1 – Season 2

The smell of chemicals, alcohol, and sweat filled Scott's nostrils as he finally made it to The Jungle. He mentally cursed Stiles for convincing him to come out here. He wanted to tell him that if he was so worried, then he should be the one here, but sighed when he remembered that Stiles was out on a fishing trip with his dad. Still, he wasn't happy about coming out here and interrupted his studying.

Parking his bike out behind the building, he checked his pocket and quickly realized that he didn't have his fake ID. Thinking quickly, he saw a nearby fire escape that he thought could get him inside. Bending down, he easily leapt up to the door, and quickly climbed inside before anyone noticed his presence.

Once inside, he looked across the sea of writhing bodies, looking for one girl in particular. Using his enhanced senses, he tried to get a lock on her scent and her the familiar sound of her voice as his eyes glowed slightly as he searched the crowd. After a minute or two of searching, he eventually found her.

She was towards the front of the room near the bar, her strawberry-blonde hair down and cascading down her shoulders, as her body moved along with the beat, a drink in her hand. She wasn't dressed too differently from how she normally was, the only difference being that her dress seemed to be tighter than normal. It was obvious that she was out for attention, not that Scott could blame her.

They had managed to save Jackson, and it was Lydia's love for him that broke whatever curse made him the Kanima and helped him become a werewolf. Things were great for a few weeks; Derek helped teach Jackson how to control his shift, and him and the rest of his pack managed to leave Scott and his friends alone. Then, three weeks later, Jackson told everyone that he was moving to London and broke up with Lydia, showing her and everyone else that he didn't care for her like she cared for him.

To make it worse, right after the school year, Allison left to go to France over the summer leaving Lydia all by herself. Stiles asked him to regularly check on the girl. He tried to be inconspicuous about it, but he had a feeling that she had figured out that he was watching her. He tried to tell Stiles to just see her himself, but Stiles declined, claiming that he needed time to try and get over Lydia, though Scott didn't believe it, and judging by the way Stiles smelled and how his heart rate jumped when he said it, neither did he.

Deciding he needed to get a little closer, he began to slip his way through the crowd, doing his best to not get smacked by the dancers or get a drink poured on him. He managed to get within 10 feet of her when the sound of her voice caught him off guard.

"Are you just going to stare at me McCall or are we going to dance." She whipped around, never once losing her rhythm or spilling her drink, and gave him a look that could only be described as calculating.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"I'm perfectly within my right to be here illegally, and you're one to talk, you're here too."

He couldn't argue with that, but still he felt the need to step in. During all the time that he's spent checking on her, he usually traced her here, to The Jungle. He usually respected her privacy and let her be while she was here, but after the 10th time, he figured he needed to step in.

"There are better ways to deal with your problem than drinking them away."

"You're right. I could spend this time dancing, but you keep stalling." He might've been mistaken but he swore the look on her face was slightly mischievous. He blamed it on the alcohol, because even though they talked on occasion, he wouldn't really say they were friends.

"Come on Lydia. Let me take you home."

She appeared thoughtful for a moment before retorting, "How about one dance and then I'll go with you."

Scott sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to get her out of here any other way outside of dragging her, and he didn't need to be a genius to figure out how that would end. He offered one hand as a sign of defeat, before Lydia downed the rest of her drink and pulled him deeper into the crowd.

Once she found a spot she deemed suitable, she placed his arms at her waist before wrapping her own around his neck and began to sway to the beat again. The few moments were awkward and clumsy, Scott was never much of a dancer, but he eventually decided to just go with it and not think about it and found his rhythm. The two of them moved together for several minutes, occasionally making eye contact, where Scott found a small smile gracing Lydia's face. It had been a while since he had seen her genuinely smile, so he was happy that he helped he enjoy herself.

He too, enjoy himself and even began to think that this was actually fun, not even noticing when the song ended and another begun right afterwards. It wasn't until they both had a sheen of sweat covering them and his feet were starting to ache that he realized that they were supposed to be leaving. He grabbed Lydia's hand and directed her towards the door, only receiving a whine as they neared his bike.

"Where's your car?"

"I don't have one. I just got this bike and I decided to bring it instead."

The apprehension was clear on her face. "I'm not riding on that thing. I'll just drive myself home."

"Lydia," he began to placate her, "you're in no condition to drive. I'll bring you back tomorrow to get your car." He outstretched a spare helmet, and after she had spent nearly a minute glaring between him and the helmet, she reluctantly placed it on her head with a huff.

The drive back to Lydia's house only took about 15 minutes on his bike. He could've probably gotten there quicker if he ran and carried her somehow, but since she was just let on about the supernatural in Beacon Hills, he thought it best to try and not force it upon her. He was thankful for his superhuman strength and healing, because without them, he was convinced that Lydia would've cracked one of his ribs from her death grip behind him or blown one of his ear drums out from her screaming the first couple minutes. Eventually, she got used to the ride and relaxed a little bit, but he thought that maybe had to do with all the drinking she most likely did that night catching up to her more than anything else.

Pulling into her driveway, Scott glanced up at the sky and noticed the full moon. His control had gotten a lot better over the summer, having been forced t try and ground himself without Allison, but he still felt the pull of it. When him and Lydia both got off the bike, he turned to take her helmet from her and walk her to the front door, but he wasn't sure if she would even make it that far, let alone up to her room, if the way she was swaying were any indication. He wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder and helped her inside as slowly and quietly as possible, he didn't want to accidentally wake up her mom and explain the situation to her.

Starting on the stairs, he heard a quiet mumble from his side that sounded like a thank you, but it was so slurred and drowsy sounding that he wasn't completely sure. He eventually made it up to the room that he believed was Lydia's judging by the pink painted walls. He set her down on the bed so that he could shut the door quietly, before leaving out the window. Once he heard the latch click for the door, he heard movement behind him which he assumed was Lydia trying to get comfortable in her bed.

He turned around and instead was nearly face to face with Lydia, suddenly looking wide awake and sober. He opened his mouth to question her, but her hand latched onto the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Stunned momentarily, he allowed himself to be pulled further into the room, before the two of them fell onto the bed. The gasp that escaped him momentarily allowed Lydia's tongue to find purchase in his mouth, just as the walls of his resistance crumbled.

His mind shut off as he returned her kiss in kind, one of his hands entangling itself in her hair as the other found its way to her hip. She wasn't idle either, her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand remaining on the back of his hand, while the other moved down his neck to his chest. Scott marveled in how good this felt, even as his conscious tried to intervene, it couldn't stop instinct form taking over. It had been so long since he had any kind of intimate contact like this, he couldn't fight her even if he wanted to.

His mouth trailed from her mouth to her neck, attacking the flesh there and earning himself moans from Lydia that threatened to shatter what little self-control he had left. Their hips moved together lightly, more ghosting each other than any genuine contact, but apparently, Lydia was having none of it. Her hand on his chest snaked around to his hips and pulled them closer, ensuring the firmer contact she wanted. Scott groaned, his hips becoming more urgent as his mouth returned to hers, her hand still coaxing his hips in a move that reminded him of Allison.

 _Allison._

Scott broke away suddenly, backing up several steps trying to catch his breath looking at Lydia with almost fearful eyes. He tried to get himself under control, but one look at Lydia in her disheveled state, looking every bit as sexy, and he even had to admit that was, as ever, almost caused him to lose it once again.

"Lydia…we can't…Stiles…Allison-" He was amazed he managed to get that out. The presence of the full moon made it hard to re-center himself, especially when flashbacks to a similar scene a few months ago played his mind.

"While I don't know why Stiles has anything to do with this, Allison isn't here and who knows if she's coming back," Lydia lied. She had heard from Allison once or twice over the summer and knew that she was coming back, but she was trying to get them back to where they just were. "Besides, I'm not looking for anything serious, I'm just looking for some fun. Don't let Allison hold you back, especially when she broke up with you."

Scott had managed to get back under control, which meant that her words wouldn't jump start their tryst again. "Lydia, you don't need to do this. Jackson's gone, it's okay to take some time to find yourself."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. A fire burned in Lydia's eyes as she responded with teeth clenched. "Of course, you think you know what I do and don't need. You, who kept me in the dark about everything for weeks."

"We were just trying-"

"I've heard this before Scott," she interrupted with venom in her voice, "You were trying to protect me, but no one ever considered how it makes me feel after you guys found it in your best interest to tell me." Her eyes were beginning to well up.

The more Scott thought about it, the more he felt bad about leaving Lydia in the dark. She was ripped from normality and dropped into this much like he was, but they had all thought that it was best that she didn't know what was happening, and their omission almost cost Lydia her life on multiple occasions. He felt terrible about it, especially when the sound of poorly controlled sobs reached his ears.

He moved back to the bed and wrapped Lydia in a hug, even as she struggled and attempted to beat her fist anywhere she could hit him. After a minute or two, her struggling ceased and she returned the embrace and cried even harder. Even though this was a hard moment, he still felt proud of the fact that Lydia had opened up to one of them, even if it was during an emotional break down. Eventually, Scott eased her back onto the bed and made his way towards her window.

"Scott."

If it wasn't for his bearing, he probably wouldn't have heard her. He turned back to regard Lydia again and was surprised to find sadness and a small hint of remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Whether it was for her attempt to seduce him or for blaming him for everything, he didn't know, but he figured it wasn't all that important. "Can you please stay?"

A little surprised for her request, he almost declined, before remembering that his mom was pulling another all nightery, so he figured he could stay. He silently kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket, before deciding to take purchase in a nearby chair. By the look in Lydia's eyes, he could tell his choice to move their instead of on the bed with her hurt, but he also saw acceptance there.

"I'll be right here," he whispered quietly, and with the smallest of smiles, he saw Lydia's eyes droop as she slowly fell asleep, with Scott not too far behind her.

 _ **AN: You can probably see what I mean by "a little more than friends in this chapter". I didn't section that part off because I feel that that scenario could've happened between the characters as they were at that point in time. There's only two other instances like it in this story so don't worry.**_

 _ **I felt it necessary to show how Lydia coped with learning about the supernatural after Season 2 because when we see her again in Season 3, she's seemingly accepted everything, but more likely than not, that wasn't an instant thing. If there are any parts that seem like they aren't fleshed out enough, don't worry, the next chapter with kind of build off this one.**_

 _ **I'll be posting the first 7 chapters each day leading up to the premier and the final chapter will come out some time after Teen Wolf ends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Season 3A

The next time someone suggested that sleeping inside a school bus was a good idea, Lydia was going to punch them in the throat. She thought that by leaning her head against the cool window would help her get some sleep, but after her third time waking up, she figured that the endeavor was fruitless. Lying down on the seat wasn't an option either, since the seats on the bus were so short, you either had to stretch across the aisle and thus have part of your back unsupported, or you had to try and cram yourself uncomfortably on one seat, and compression wasn't conductive with sleeping.

Realizing that she wasn't going back to sleep, she lifted her head up, and attempted to crack her neck, before laying her head on the back of the seat and staring up at the ceiling. She was glad that yesterday was finally over, from Scott not healing out of guilt and nearly dying, to the fact that all the werewolves went crazy and were attempting to kill themselves, seemingly in an attempt to add three more sacrifices.

She could deal with what happened to Isaac, Boyd, and Ethan easily, mostly because she wasn't all that close with any of them, especially considering that one of them was part of a killer Alpha pack, while the other two had tried to kill her in the past. It didn't mean that she didn't feel for them, in fact, she understood a little too well about having personal demon in one's past.

What was much harder to deal with was Scott. They had almost lost him twice in less than a day, once in a dirty rest stop bathroom and again in a puddle of gasoline. She wasn't sure which one was worse. Seeing Scott visibly dying and realizing that he wasn't healing out of guilt had affected her greatly. It had made the danger they were all in seem so much more real, but she knew it wasn't that scene that had shaken her so much.

He seemed so broke and hopeless as he stood there, road flare in hand, covered in gasoline. It was in direct contrast to the Scott McCall she knew, the boy who was a blinding beacon of hope and always tried so hard to save everyone, but maybe that was the problem. Whatever was effecting the four of them, had obviously convinced him that he was the problem, and that the only way to save everyone else was to remove himself from their lives. It was honestly one of the worst things she ever had to witness, and seeing him in such a state broke her heart.

The only thing that she didn't understand was how this fit in with the other sacrifices. First and foremost, the sacrifices were in groups of three, yet four werewolves were affected. She also didn't understand how werewolves fit in with virgins and warriors. She briefly entertained that maybe last night had nothing to do with the Darach, but then why did she see him in the flames? She couldn't help but notice see how Stiles thought that the whole thing was similar to when she had been forced to poison everyone with Wolf's Bane, but she couldn't make the pieces fit together.

She heard movement a few rows in front of her, as if someone was struggling to get comfortable in their seat. A few seconds later, the sound came again, this time accompanied by a groan. When it happened a third time, Lydia peered over the top of her seat to get a better look and saw that it was Scott, who was apparently sleeping fitfully. When one of his jerk movements had him hit the wall next to him, she got up from her seat as quickly and quietly as she could and sat down in front of him.

"Scott?"

"no, no!" she heard him mutter, as he continued to fidget restlessly. She figured he was having a nightmare, as he continued to plead in his sleep. "Let them go", "It's me you want", and "it's all my fault" were some of the things that came from his mouth as his thrashing slowly became more violent.

"Scott?", when he didn't wake up immediately, she began shaking his shoulder, "Come on Scott, wake up." After a few moments, she began to shake him harder, when his eyes shot open, glowing, and he captured her wrist in a clawed finger, before he realized what was happening.

"Lydia," he looked down and saw the vice grip he had on her wrist, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you, but it seemed like it was a bad one."

He didn't respond to her, his features growing sullener as he looked at towards the motel, specifically, to the area where he had almost taken his own life, still covered in gas.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about it, because that was the kind of guy that he was. Scott would bear everyone else's burdens if it meant that his friends could be happy, and quite frankly it annoyed her. She admired him for it, but it still annoyed her. Finally, he looked up at her, eyes filled with hurt and doubt.

"Everyone around me keeps getting hurt. I try to keep people from getting hurt, or worse die, but I keep failing over and over again."

"That's not true Scott. You saved me from being killed by Derek, it was you who wanted to save Jackson instead of killing him. You saved Boyd and Cora and prevented whatever catastrophe they would've cause. That doesn't sound like failure to me."

"But it's all my fault Derek's dead. You weren't there. I was the one who made Ennis fall, before he took Derek with him. I let my anger get the best of me, and it cost him his life."

She put her hand on his shoulder again, hoping the gesture would provide even a small amount of comfort. "You couldn't have prevented that. You can't blame yourself for all the deaths that are happening. Blame the Alphas, blame the Darach, but don't blame yourself."

"I don't know Lydia. It's all starting to seem pointless."

She put one hand on his chin and turned him so that he looked directly into her eyes. "If you lose hope Scott, if you give up, then even more people will die. If you truly want to help people, then help. When you think it's pointless, just remember everyone you did save. They don't think you're a failure, and neither do I."

She was relieved when a small smile graced his face. Even if her pep talk wasn't the greatest, and that he wasn't entirely convinced, she was glad that she could help, even if it was only a little bit.

They sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like forever. Her hand was still on his shoulder, her hand occasionally ghosting across his upper back. Despite her own words, she couldn't deny that she too felt that maybe they were in over their heads. They were teenagers, juniors in high school, and they were up against ancient powers and crazy werewolves. If people like Derek couldn't beat them, how could anyone expect them to.

Her train of thought reminded her to the conversation she had with Scott a few months ago. Thinking back on the time he brought her home drunk and she attempted to seduce him, she couldn't help from being embarrassed about her actions. She knew so little back then, had such a small grasp on what went down in Beacon Hills, and demanded that she be told. She still felt that she was right, but recent developments helped her understand where her friends were coming from.

"I'm sorry."

Her seemingly out of nowhere admission startled Scott a bit, not expecting her to interrupt the silence so abruptly.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For what I said before, when you brought me home from The Jungle that one night."

"Oh," whatever he expected her to say, it definitely wasn't that. He stammered a but, caught completely flatfooted by her words, until he was eventually able to string a sentence together. "Don't worry about it. We shouldn't have kept you in the dark like we did. You deserve to know."

"Yes, but the way that I went about it wasn't right. I acted like a child and you guys were just looking out for me. When I demanded that stuff, id didn't think it was anything like this." She paused trying to compose herself. She was getting a little emotional as everything that had happened since that night flashed in her mind; the deer, the bodies, the disappearance, and to top in all off, the voices she heard last night. "I get it now. I can't defend myself, so you guys were trying to keep me away from all this. I'm grateful you finally let me in, but…I guess what I'm really trying to say is Thank you. Thank you for looking out for me, for being a good friend."

She could tell that Scott was touched by her words. This was the first time that she had ever truly acknowledged their friendship. At first, they had hung out together, and she wasn't averse to being seen talking to him, and though Scott had shown through his words and actions that he cared for her greatly and valued their relationship, she had yet to reciprocate.

Scott was slowly becoming one of her best friends, possibly only second to Allison. When she had met the brunette, it had been a high school hierarchy thing, but over time, her and Allison became true friends, not the superficial ones that made up most of her other relationships, but a person who genuinely supported and cared about her. Now when she looked at it, somewhere along the way, the boy in front of her had also sneaked his way into that niche group, and Lydia couldn't be more thankful.

"Thank you, Lydia. I'm glad you feel you can open up like this. I'm glad you're part of my pack."

Lydia was elated that he too felt that they were friends, but it was more than that, he wanted her to be a part of his pack. Feeling overwhelmed, she couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and pulled him into a hug, kissing him briefly on the cheek. She thought she had made a mistake, when she felt him stiffen, figuring that she had went a little too far with the kiss, but her fears were refuted when she felt him return the embrace. Pulling away, they both settled into their seats, smiles on their faces, as they attempted to fall back asleep and finally get some rest.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **Here's chapter 2. A little on the shorter side, but I think I got my point across nicely. I tried to describe Scott and Lydia's relationship at this point in the show and used their encounter in the last chapter as progression for them.**_

 _ **I'll admit, I vaguely remember seeing a story that used a similar situation, but I've never been able to find it again, I thought that the events of "Motel California" would be a perfect avenue to develop their friendship.**_

 _ **Fair warning, the next chapter has one of those potentially romantic moments. It's not super important and it doesn't really change the story if you skip that part, but I think it that it does add a lot to their dynamic.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN – There is some allusions to sexual acts in this chapter. If you don't like Scott and Lydia as a romantic pairing then you can stop reading at the line break.**_

Chapter 3

Season 3B

As Scott watched Stiles and Malia leave, he tried his hardest to find comfort in the fact that he was helping Malia learn to control her powers. He tried to focus on the joy that she clearly felt when she made her claws come out, and subsequently almost slash Stiles. When that also didn't work, he tried to be happy for his best friend, for finally finding a girl that he was able to forge a deep connection with someone, and that she was getting the help adjusting to being human again after eight years as a coyote, that the two of them were happy together. But every time that Scott tried to find happiness in some aspect of his life, reality came and kicked him in the gut every time he glanced at the calendar on his wall.

It had been a week since Allison died, and tomorrow was the day that her death finally became real, tomorrow was her funeral. Every time his thoughts drifted, he thought of her, of her last words to him as she slowly died in his arms.

' _I love you, Scott McCall'_

Her words had dual effects on him, both making him happy that she was still in love with him, but bringing with it near soul crushing depression for her to say it. Whether she always felt that or that dying helped her realize, he'd never know, and now, he would never be able to ask her.

The funeral was supposed to be a small ceremony tomorrow, only her father and the pack were to be in attendance. Ethan decided that it wasn't right for him to be there and decided to leave town, while both Isaac and Argent were leaving immediately afterwards, leaving it unclear if either of them would ever return. Malia also elected not to go. Even though she was still getting used to being human again, she understood that she had no place at the funeral and it was a time for them all to grieve.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours. The for the first few days, it was difficult for him convince himself to do anything except wallow in his own sorrow. After that, he realized that he needed to stay strong for everyone else, but for a while, it was a wonder that his mom even convinced him to return to school after only taking a few days to cope. He knew that life would go on, but he didn't want it to, life meant moving on and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. He decided that he wanted to get some sleep, especially since it had eluded him the last couple of nights

He was almost asleep when the sound of his phone going off, yanked him from the cusp of unconsciousness. Not needing to look at the screen to figure out who was calling him, he answered the call, and was barely able to keep the drowsiness from his voice.

"What is it Stiles?"

"Hey, can you go over to Lydia's house and check on her. She hasn't been answering my calls."

"Why can't you go over?"

"I'm busy with Malia," Scott just managed to hold in the chuckle as he figured what Stiles meant by being busy with the were-coyote, "Also, you're the only one it seems she's opened up to since…you know." He thought he heard a hint of bitterness and guilt in Stiles' voice, but Stiles had no room to be jealous, especially since it was clear something was going on between him and Malia. Scott sighed heavily, assuring Stiles that he would head over there immediately and talk to Lydia.

The thing was, Stiles wasn't wrong. Even though Allison's death had affected everyone, her passing had impacted Scott and Lydia the most, apart from her father. Since Stiles was coping by with the guilt that he felt by helping Malia, despite everyone repeatedly telling him that it wasn't his fault, Scott and Lydia had taken to using each other as emotional support during this time. They both had lost one of the most important people in their lives, Scott's first love and Lydia's best friend. They had gotten together nearly every day to try and help each other cope with the emotional pain.

In no time at all, Scott found himself at Lydia's house. With a familiarity that if you had told him he would have this time last year, he would have laughed at you, he walked in without knocking and went up the stairs to Lydia's bed room. He noticed that her mom wasn't home, meaning that Lydia was probably feeling extra depressed right now. She was having a hard time dealing with the perpetual loneliness that Allison's death brought with it.

Despite his confidence when he walked in the house, he hesitated in front of her door, choosing to knock instead of barging in.

"Lydia?" There was no response, only the soft crying coming from the room. "Lydia?"

He thought that maybe she would tell him to go away, but was surprised when she opened the door and allowed him entrance. When he finally got a glimpse of her, she was in a similar state as he had seen her for the past week, little to no make-up on her face, still wearing the clothes that she slept in.

"I'm assuming Stiles sent you," she said with a hollow chuckle, holding her phone up to show him that the screen was filled with missed calls from him.

"He's just worried about you. We've all been having a hard time lately."

"Some of us more than others." They both knew that she was referencing the two of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't respond immediately, her gaze directed straight ahead for several moments. Curious, Scott followed her eyes and saw that she was fixated on the photo of her and Allison on her birthday.

"I don't want to go." He tried to understand what she was saying, but when he saw the familiar hopeless look in her eyes, he knew what she was talking about. "I can't bury her Scott. I don't think I could handle it." She was close to hysterics again as she continued, "I think it would just be best if I didn't go. I just can't!" her last words came out as a desperate sob, as she threw her face into her own hands.

Before she could work herself into even more of a frenzy, Scott moved across the room and wrapped her into a hug. Directing her to the bed, he did his best to comfort her like he had almost every day since Allison's death, as she finally let all her pent-up emotions go and sobbed into his shirt. He felt himself lose control over his own emotions and started crying with her. He had made a point to be the strong one, especially when he saw how bad Lydia was suffering, but with the funeral being so close, it was a losing battle.

"How?" she managed to get out once her sobs subsided, "How did you convince yourself to go?"

"Because she would've been there for me."

Lydia's cries began once again, not nearly as bad as the first time, but he could tell because she knew he was right. After a few minutes, she managed to get herself under control, she pulled back and gave Scott a watery smile.

"You're right. She'd be there for me, so I'm going to be there for her. I'm just not sure if I'm strong enough-"

"Lydia," he put one hand on her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "If any person I know is strong enough to do this, it's you." She smiled at him gratefully, wondering how she got so lucky to have a friend like him, as Scott leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Scott nodded his head and moved to take his regular seat in the chair next to her bed, but he felt Lydia grasp his hand to stop him. When they made eye contact, he saw how truly vulnerable she was.

"Please don't sleep in the chair."

He was hit by a familiar sense of déjà vu, his mind flashing back to a similar situation with Kira. Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing, he climbed into the bed with her. Wordlessly, Lydia immediately scooted next to him and laid her head on his chest, his arm wrapping instinctively around her waist, as they both tried to relax. They laid there for several minutes, unable to fall asleep, their minds on what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Lydia was the one to break the silence.

"I remember one time," she began lifting her head to look at Scott, "When Derek tried to kill me, Allison was trying to convince me to keep your relationship a secret." As Scott lifted his own head to return her gaze, he saw an expression there that he wasn't accustomed to from her. It was equal parts lost as it was affectionate. "She tried to help me understand by describing what it felt like when she saw you in the hallway at school. At first I didn't understand." The hand that laying on his chest moved up to cup his face, as she lifted herself up to get a better look at him, her face moving slightly closer to his.

"But now, I think I do," and with no warning, she closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a light kiss. He stiffened for a moment, his eyes wide, but managed to regain himself after a few seconds and pull back.

"Lydia? Why did you do that?"

She didn't answer, and instead leaned in again and tried to him back to her lips, but Scott wouldn't be deterred.

"You know we can't do this."

"Why not!?" she exclaimed angrily, her eyes were burning with passion, whether it was from her anger or…something else, he couldn't determine. "Everything is falling apart Scott, you know it just as well as I do. All I want to find some way to prove that everything will be okay." Her angry demeanor was replaced by a more solemn one, "I just want to feel like everything will work out. Is that wrong?"

She didn't give Scott time to reply, as she quickly swallowed any reply he would've had with her lips, and this time Scott let her. He would be lying if he didn't agree with her, his world was falling apart. Why shouldn't they continue to find comfort in each other like they had over the past few days. Stiles and Kira's faces popped into his mind, but Stiles was with Malia now and Kira had been avoiding him for the last week, though deep down he knew that she was just trying to give him space to grieve, it still hurt that she wasn't around to support him.

With his reservations vanished, he finally returned her kiss, trying to find as much comfort through her as she through him, as he rolled over and half laid on her. Their hands could no longer remain idle, one of her hands burying itself in his hair, the other dragging her nails down his back, while Scott's began to massage her thighs. The passion began to overwhelm them, as Lydia's hand found purchase at the bottom of his shirt, quickly removing it, allowing her mouth to trail over his torso.

Scott quickly returned the favor, as clothes were hastily removed, their bodies became connected, as the werewolf and the banshee found solace and comfort in the bodies of one another.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **If you read the entire thing, I hope that the pain that the two of them are feeling help explain why they did what they did. If you didn't, hopefully you enjoyed how Scott came and helped Lydia overcome a personal obstacle.**_ ** _When I envisioned the end part, I didn't want to undermine the existing relationships, but show how two individuals could be so broken, so desperate for something to keep them grounded, that they could come together._**

 _ **I also changed the name of this story to "Moments of Comfort" cause when I thought about it, it just fit better.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Season 4

It was finally over. No more dead pool, no more schemes from Kate and Peter. Everything could finally go back to normal and the pack could simply enjoy the rest of their Junior year. She knew that her hopes were probably for nothing, things were never quiet in Beacon Hills anymore.

Lydia waited with baited breath for the rest of the pack to return. They had called her and informed her of what had happened. How Kate and Peter turned Scott into a Berserker with the intent of having the pack kill him, how they thought Derek died, only for him to come back with the ability to completely shapeshift into a wolf., and of how Derek and Braeden didn't come back with them, both deciding that they needed to move on and they couldn't do that by staying in Beacon Hills.

Still, this didn't placate her. She had felt it, she knew that someone was trying to kill Scott and she wouldn't be content until she saw him with her own eyes. The pack needed their Alpha, _she_ needed her Alpha. If it wasn't for Scott, she wasn't entirely sure that she would've made it through Allison's funeral and the trying weeks afterwards. He had been the lifeline that Allison once was and the prospect of him dying made her just as scared as when she predicted Allison's death. She lamented the fact that they could never seem to catch a break, that there was always some supernatural plot that threatened to derail their lives seemingly every other day.

Her breath caught when she saw the van pull up to the High School, the phone call to her had been brief since they were all exhausted after the day's events, and she was anxious to see what shape everyone would return in. She was only breath again once she saw Scott and Kira emerge from the back. Without any thought further, she sprinted forward as fast as she could and embraced the two of them, ecstatic that they both made it back in one piece.

"Oh, thank god. When I woke up after the Berserker attacked me, I knew that they were after you, but I couldn't do anything."

Scott squeezed her arm a little tighter. "It's okay Lydia. We're fine. We don't have to worry about Peter or Kate." He pulled back and gave her what she assumed was an attempted at a reassuring smile, but something seemed off about him. Evidently, Scott didn't make it out of Mexico as unscathed as he appeared.

Deciding that they all needed to relax, the pack rendezvoused at Scott's and were content to just sit in each other's presence for what felt like hours. They all felt a little numb from all that they had to contend with the past few weeks, thankful that despite great odds, they all made it out in one piece. The physical injuries would heal, but the mental toll that recent events took would take much longer to heal. Lydia knew this all too well, having grown accustomed to having to deal with the emotional and mental damage that their adventures had on one's psyche.

Lydia found herself repeatedly glancing over at Scott and Kira, feeling that if she looked away for too long of a time, she would realize that this was all just in her head and realize that two of her pack mates had died and she had failed to save them. A few times, Scott caught her staring and would give her a smile and would mouth 'we're okay' at her, but the feeling had been so real, so intense that she wanted to make sure. The last time the whispers had been that loud, was with Allison, and Lydia didn't want to go through that again. Still, she checked every now and then despite herself, and couldn't shake the feeling that not everything was as fine as the True Alpha tried to convey.

Slowly, everyone began going their separate ways; Stiles and Malia going to see his dad at the station, Kira to visit her mom in the hospital, and Liam to go and try to give some explanation to Mason, though everyone told him to tell him the truth, leaving just her and Scott at his house. She was about to leave herself, needing to go placate her mother who was texting her nonstop asking why she hadn't responded to her. She stopped to look at Scott one last time, one final assurance that they had all made it, when she noticed that he seemed pensive. He was hunched over, looking intently at his hands, as if waiting for something to happen.

"You okay, Scott?"

"Yeah, totally. I'm just…trying to come to terms with what happened."

She knew that he was only telling her half the truth and that most people would've bought his deflection, but she knew him, nowhere near as well as Stiles, but she definitely knew him better than the others, and she could tell that something about what had happened had shaken him to the core.

Without a second thought, she dropped her bag on the floor by the door and sit down next to him on the couch. She wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish. Even though, she figured that talking about it would help, she wasn't going to force him to do it. Eventually, Scott took a deep breath in, steeling himself for whatever admission he had, though his eyes remained locked in front of him.

"For the last couple weeks, I feel like something has been changing with me. At first, I thought it was just because I turned Liam and I convinced myself that was it… until the day we were infected at the school." He finally turned to face her, his expression unreadable, though it did little to hide the turmoil in his eyes. Closing them for a second, when he opened them his eyes were red, but what really caught her eyes were the extra fangs that now lined his mouth. "And then the whole thing with Kate and the Berserker and-"

"And now you think that means that you're a monster?" He looked away from her again, not wanting to her see the shame in his eyes. She was once again couldn't help but admire yet be equally frustrated by his tendency to hold everything, his undying need to be strong for the rest of the pack. "You know that's not true Scott."

"But that isn't everything," his tone was pleading, the look in his eyes trying to force her to understand. With a calming breath, he continued. "When we faked my death, I kept having these visions. Actually," his eyes drifted to the floor, as if he was ashamed to admit to his own weakness, "they were more like nightmares. In the first one, Liam was trying to convince me that the only way to stop the dead pool, was to kill all the assassins. The second one, had him trying to convince me to embrace the fact that I was becoming more of a werewolf, more of a monster, and in the third one, the Mute had me kill Liam, but that wasn't even the worst part." His voice was rising with each admission. "The worst part is, that I remember liking it. I wanted to kill him. Then the night that we stopped the dead pool, one hunter was about to kill Brett's sister, and when I stopped him…I nearly tore the guy apart." His breaths were labored now and Lydia's heart went out to him. He was keeping all of this bottled up and somehow, no one had noticed how he was struggling with this.

"Do you remember the night, when we were trapped in the school and the Alpha was after us." Lydia nodded her head, remembering back to when she had believed that Derek Hale was the one trying to kill them and how Scott had locked them in the classroom for their own safety. "I never told you the whole story. That night, Peter forced me to turn against my will and controlled me. He wanted me to kill all four of you."

"But you didn't Scott-"

"-But I wanted to!" His shout startled her, and seeing her visibly recoil from him, caused Scott's shoulders to sag even further than they already had.

"Maybe Satomi was right. We are just violent creatures waiting to lash out. Maybe I am just a monster."

Lydia moved from her seat to kneel in front of him. "Look at me Scott," her hands went to the side of his head, forcing him to look at her, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Meredith. Not all monsters do monstrous things."

"But you weren't there Lydia. You didn't see the fear in the guy's eyes, as I nearly clawed his chest open. You didn't see how I nearly killed Kira and how I attacked the rest of our friends."

"Would a monster be torturing himself, worried about when he's going to lash out and kill someone? Would a monster do everything in his power to save everyone, no matter who they are? Would a monster be tortured by hunters, just so that someone he cares about doesn't get electrocuted to death?"

She saw the tension leave his frame and the turmoil leave his eyes, signaling that Lydia's impassioned speech had gotten through to him. "What was it that Derek told you? You're a predator, not a killer. You're not a monster destined to violence Scott. Remember, you are your own anchor. You are the only one who can protect Beacon Hills. You are the best thing all of us have got." Before she knew it, Scott quickly wrapped her up in a hug, one she happily returned.

"Thank you, Lydia. I'm glad I have you around to talk some sense into me."

"Of course, I am. You don't think I could sit around and let you take advice from Stiles all the time, would I?" The obvious lilt in her voice caused him to burst out laughing, her not too far behind. Lydia knew that in a world where most people with power use it to against those without, they were lucky that they had someone like Scott McCall to stand up for them.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **This was undoubtedly, the hardest chapter to write. I knew that I wanted to include all of the subplot involving Scott growing fangs and becoming more of a werewolf but I also wanted to include the torture scene from earlier in the season. Trying to find a way to bring up these things cohesively was hard, but I think I may have pulled it off.**_

 _ **In my head, I view Scott like Harry Potter, in the way that they both would most likely internalize everything, and try to keep their burdens away from everyone else, so to me, Scott keeping the truth about "Night School" from Lydia isn't that far-fetched.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Season 5A

Lydia was slow to get back to her car after another long day of school. Normally, she would be happy that nothing supernatural was happening and that her and her friends could live a normal life, but this time, she almost wished there was another crisis to distract herself. Ever since Kira left and Theo had rescued Liam and Hayden, the pack had splintered off onto their own.

Liam and Hayden stuck close together, as did Corey and Mason. She noticed that the two Chimeras were avoiding everyone like the plague, not that she could blame him. The stress of their situation had gotten to Scott and he hadn't acted in the best way possible. Mason still occasionally talked to them but Liam had obviously sided with Hayden, every time the two of them saw Scott, the distrust was evident in their eyes/

Stiles and Malia were also distant, with the pack and each other. There were days where the two of them barely said two words to each other. Stiles busied himself accompanying her on her searches to find the Nemeton, while Malia…well, did whatever it was she was doing. She knew that something was the matter with them, she didn't need a supernatural sense of smell to notice the guilt rolling off the them in waves, but ultimately decided that they would talk when they were ready to.

When she really thought about it, the only ones who still talked with Scott were herself and Theo. They both seemed to understand that the pressures of trying and failing to save everyone had eventually broke through his armor and didn't blame him for his actions, even if they didn't agree with them. She was initially suspicious of Theo's loyalty, especially with Scott's continued reluctance to let him join the pack, but the other wolf stayed true and kept searching for signs of any other Chimeras, which truly surprised her. She herself, kept busy by trying to find the Nemeton every day after school, hoping it would somehow help them find out how to stop the Dread Doctors and possibly why Parrish as taking the bodies.

Morale was at an all-time low, causing her to wonder if they truly could save anyone. She hadn't felt this hopeless since she failed to find Stiles when he was sleepwalking or when she thought she was going crazy and finding dead bodies. Back then, she at least had Scott to convince her that it wasn't all for nothing, but this time, it seemed that he felt as hopeless as she did, especially since his asthma had somehow returned with a vengeance. Still, she trekked on and searched every day after school to find the Nemeton.

"I'm going to talk to Parrish." The tone of her voice left no room for argument as she turned and walked away from Stiles back to the car. The sound of hurried steps behind her told her that he wasn't far behind.

"Lydia, please listen to me for just one second," he hurriedly said as he moved in front of her, "If Parrish is the one taking the bodies, then he's dangerous okay, very. He took out an entire squad of officers without being seen, and we're not even sure what he is, so tell me how taking him to the place where he's taking the bodies is in any way helpful?

"We have to try something! We've been walking around the woods blindly for days. What if another Chimera shows up? We need to find out why he's doing what he's doing."

"Lydia, for the love of god-" but before he could say any more, she pushed past him forcefully, intent on ignoring the rest of his argument. She heard him huff, before she heard a resigning sigh. "Alright, alright. If I can't convince you not to go, can you at least get someone to go along with you?"

"You mean like Scott?"

"No, no, no, no, not Scott."

"Why not?"

She saw him freeze up and open his mouth as if to disagree, but the words never came out and eventually he just nodded his head, as the two of them headed back to her car. Once she dropped Stiles back off at the High School so he could get his car, she headed straight to Scott's house. When she made it to his front door and rang the doorbell, a relieved Melissa answered the door.

"Oh, thank God!"

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Scott's been a little out of it lately, and I can't seem to talk him out of it. I've been trying to get a hold of Stiles but he hasn't been returning my calls." That was definitely strange, why was Stiles actively trying to avoid Scott. The two of them were practically bound at the hip and now it seemed Stiles was doing everything in his power to stay away from him. She returned to the present at the hopeful look on Melissa's face. "Do you think you could try and talk some sense into him?"

With a nod, she was let in the door and she made her way up to Scott's room. When she entered his room, she found him sitting near the edges of his bed, staring intently out the window. Feeling curious, she too directed her gaze outward and was met by the sight of the near full moon. She idly wondered if recent events had shaken his control over himself; she had wondered before what the dangers were of a werewolf becoming their own anchor. She shook the thought from her mind, this was Scott, he would always pull through in the end.

"You know, it's going to be a Super Moon in a few nights. Do you know what that means?"

"I assumed that it means that it will increase the effect it has on you."

"Yeah. I just hope that we can get through another moon without another body."

The mention of bodies brought her back to the reason she was here. She had only agreed with Stiles to get him off of her back, but figured that she could at least ask and if Scott ask if she wanted him there, she would kindly let him down easy.

"Stiles and I haven't had any luck finding the Nemeton, so I'm going to go talk to Parrish."

"Do you want me to go with?"

"Honestly, I think Stiles is overreacting. As long as another body doesn't show up, I should be fine."

That brought a brief smile to Scott's face, a small laugh escaping his throat. "Well, if there was anyone who didn't need me help, it would be you." As soon as the words left his lips, so did his smile. The haunted, almost pained look returned, catching Lydia's complete attention.

"Scott?"

He didn't answer her for several minutes, before he turned his incredibly lost eyes towards her. "I can't help but feel like I'm losing everyone. Stiles won't talk to me, I can tell that Malia is keeping something from the rest of us, Hayden and Corey don't want my help, my girlfriend's left, and to top it all off, the Super Moon is coming and Liam is still struggling to keep control, but he won't talk to me."

As the words poured from his mouth, he began to hyperventilate. He had worried and worked himself into such a frenzy that he was having a panic attack, which coupled with his returned asthma, wasn't a good thing.

"Scott," she tried, but Scott seemed unable to hear her, as his breathing continued to get more labored. "Scott!" he finally looked up and met her eyes as he began wheezing. "Take deep breaths. You need to slow your breathing."

"I-I…can't!"

"Where's your inhaler?" she began frantically looking around the room, but at first glance, said object was nowhere to be found.

"I…I h-haven't gotten a new one y-yet. I thought it w-would g-go away by now!" He was working himself up even further, making her worried that if he couldn't get his breathing under control soon, not even his increased healing could save him.

She recalled a similar scene nearly one-year prior, where their mutual best friend was suffering through the same thing, and though she knew it was a terrible idea, no other answer came to her panic-stricken mind. Taking an ironic deep breath, she gave him a remorseful look for a second, before she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Scott's eyes widened in a way that she would've found comical if they weren't in the current situation. She slowly felt the tension leave his body and finally after a few seconds, she pulled away. The silence was awkward for a few minutes, so Lydia decided that she would be the one to break it.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know what to do and it worked for Stiles so-"

Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, Scott had pulled her back in and panted his lips onto her. For a few seconds, she allowed the kiss to happen, her body unconsciously returning it, before she abruptly pulled away. For a second, Scott looked confused before he realized what he had done and visibly recoiled further onto the bed, as if afraid that their proximity would make it happen again.

"Oh, my god. Lydia I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Scott," she began, and though she honestly believed it, her words were more to prevent another panic attack than anything else. "I get it. Kira left and the Super Moon is messing with your brain. I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Still, I shouldn't have done that. I mean… I have a girlfriend."

"Scott", she said firmly, cutting off his rambling, "it's fine. Remember, I did the same thing for Stiles and it didn't ruin our friendship."

Scott still didn't seem convinced, as his eyes trained once again to the moon outside. Lydia was about to try and comfort him, but Scott beat her to it.

"Maybe it is best that I don't go with you to talk to Parrish."

"Scott-"

"It's fine Lydia. Just…text me if you find anything out."

Feeling dejected at the clear dismissal, she reluctantly turned and exited the room. As she did she heard, "I can't help anyone", come from the room, Scott obviously not realizing that she could hear him. Fighting back the need to go back and comfort him, she headed back to her car. As she began to pull out of his driveway, she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she had done more harm than good by going to talk to Scott. For the first time, in what felt like an eternity, Lydia felt as though things were actually starting to look hopeless.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **This was another hard chapter to write. I knew that I wanted to show how dark of a place Scott was at by having him kiss Lydia, but it was difficult to try and nail down a situation that showed off the hopelessness that he's feeling, while at the same time not being too OOC. Still, many people will probably find a fault with my reasoning, but when you think about it, he feels as though his pack is drifting apart, his girlfriend has left for the foreseeable future, and then Lydia shows up and appears to be the only one of his friends hat truly cares about him, I feel even Scott would break in that situation and try to latch onto whatever comfort he could find. I also like the parallel that I created between the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter and this one.**_

 _ **I also like the idea that Scott managed to find temporary comfort with Lydia, but instead of having this chapter end on a more uplifting note, I decided to keep it in line with how 5A was at the time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Season 5B

With a deep breath, Scott pushed the double doors open and stepped back into the high school. It almost felt weird to be back here, to go back to being a normal teenager with everything that just happened. They were a few weeks removed from going out to the desert to get Kira and even less than that since they broke Lydia out of Eichen house, it honestly felt bizarre to go to class instead of fighting Theo, the Dread Doctors, or The Beast.

With measured steps, he walked down the hall towards his and Stiles' lockers, but the destination was in the back of his mind as he observed every teenager that he passed. He could tell that they all knew that something was happening, the police presence in between classes was more than a slight indication, but Scott knew the truth. Somewhere, hidden amongst the normal high school students, was one who was a genetic Chimera, one who didn't realize that everything that was happening was their fault, one who was The Beast. Time was of the essence. According to Valack told Lydia, the Dread Doctors were trying to get The Beast to remember who it was, and once it did, the teenager inside would be lost forever.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he saw Lydia enter the school as well, still a little bit as the stares of all their classmates targeted her, before she continued towards her locker further up the hall. If it was hard for him to adjust to being back after only a few days, he wondered how it felt for her since it has been a few weeks. He noticed though, that even though she held her head high as she made her way, that when her eyes would fall onto him, she would falter.

He could tell that something was bothering Lydia greatly. She seemed so much more reserved since freeing her from Eichen and she didn't have the same air of confidence that she did. He wondered if something had happened to her during her stay that had shaken her so much. It must have been something big for it to have shaken so much that she seemed like a shadow of her former self. It also wasn't hard to figure out that whatever it was, it had something to do with him, which only helped to strengthen his resolve to try and help her overcome it. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he had yet to get the opportunity to get her alone.

After a few hours of classes, ones that he understandably had a tough time concentrating in, Scott found himself in the library. Intent on trying to get some of his school work done, he sat down at one of the pack's usual tables and began reviewing entries from his biology textbook. He was able to continue as such for several minutes, before the sound of a chair being scooted out caught his attention, and he was greeted by the sight of Lydia sitting down across from him.

"Hey Lydia."

"Hey," she replied absently, her eyes scanning the library seeing something that he could not. He noticed her gaze would linger on the second level and the stairs a little longer than anywhere else, but he failed to figure out the significance of it.

"Are you alright Lydia?"

"Oh," she said, having obviously been lost in her head for a bit. "It's odd being back. Being stuck in your own head in an insane asylum, and then immediately go back to school is…surreal."

"I know what you mean. It seems odd to be going to school with everything that's happening, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," was her lackluster surprise, as her gaze once again strayed until they eventually landed on the stairs. Finally, he realized what was responsible for her mood. He slipped his chair around the table, so he could put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened at his question, the look on her face communicating that she wanted to avoid the conversation. Before she could try and deflect this line of questioning, Scott interrupted her.

"That's why Theo attacked you."

Seeing that there was no way around it, she begrudgingly decided to affirm his suspicions.

"I heard it. I heard it all." Her eyes were beginning to water as the memory came back to her. Her eyes drifted back over to the stairs, here they stayed for several moments before returning back to Scott. "I knew that Liam was going to try to kill you. I knew that you were going to die…b-but I couldn't do anything about it."

"Lydia. It's okay. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"But I didn't know that. When Theo knocked me out, I didn't know whether his plan had succeeded or not. I never thought I would miss the whispers in my head until that moment," she commented with a humorless laugh. "I was catatonic, and I didn't know if you were alive or dead. I knew what he was planning and if you had died while I couldn't do anything to stop it…I'd never forgive myself."

"Lydia, Theo's to blame not you."

"How can you say that." Fresh tears were threatening to fall as they made eye contact. "How could you think that, when you almost died, and I could've prevented it. I failed you."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said gently, as he pulled her into a hug. "f you need to apologize for that, then I need to apologize for Eichen House."

She pulled back with a questioning look in her eyes. "What do you have to be sorry for? You guys did save me. I made it out okay."

"But we almost didn't. Valack managed to sneak you away and almost killed you, and I couldn't help because I couldn't break through the mountain ash."

"But you said it nearly killed you before. You only did it once and it was a life and death situation.

"Yeah, but wasn't that life and death. If I could do it once before, shouldn't I have been able to do it again?"

"Scott-"

"No Lydia. If you're to blame for Theo killing me, then I'm to blame for Valack nearly killing you."

The two stared at each other for a long time, Lydia was initially adamant that in her beliefs. She knew Scott was right, but it was hard to not blame yourself, but she had to admit, if she was blame, then so was he.

"Okay, I guess you're right. We both need to learn to get past our guilt."

"Don't worry, if you start to blame yourself, I'll make sure to let you know, and if I start to do the same thing-"

"I'll scream until your ears bleed."

They both chuckled at her joke and set back to continue their school work, the silence between them no longer awkward but peaceful. They both were about to get started on their school work, especially since Lydia had a few weeks' worth of work to catch up on, but almost out of nowhere Lydia got a wide eyed, slightly terrified look in her eyes as her gaze returned to the staircase. When Scott noticed, he initially thought that maybe she was still grappling with her guilt, but something seemed different.

"Lydia?"

Her eyes snapped back to focus when she turned to look at him. She quickly glanced back towards the stairs, looking as though she was looking for something that was no longer there. It clicked in Scott's head, she'd seen something.

"Did you feel something Lydia?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed that she was unable to properly formulate her thoughts into words.

"I feel like…something else is going to happen here."

"Like what?"

She was about to respond, when the sound of the main doors being thrown open caught their attention. They turned that way to see Liam and Stiles heading their way hurriedly.

"Mason's figured it out!"

Their attention completely diverted from the work, they gave Stiles and the Beta their undivided attention.

"It's radio waves. The Dread Doctors are using radio frequencies to make The Beast transform."

With a glance at one another, Scott and Lydia realized where this conversation was going. With the Charity Lacrosse game tonight, and the news coverage that went with it, all the signs pointed to there being another attack tonight. The fact that Lydia had a vision just now, only cemented how serious the situation was, making it a near definite that something was going to happen, and it was happening tonight.

Settling down at the table Scott noticed that Lydia seemed more relaxed than she had been since they had rescued her. Talking to her had seemingly helped her let go of her guilt, allowing her to think clearly and hopefully have a more positive outlook going forward, as the four of them began to hash out their plan for how to prevent the next catastrophe.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **Just like the last two chapters, this one was another difficult one to write. Not because of the situation, this was one of the earliest situations that I wanted to do. The hard part was building the surrounding scenario and making sure that the chapter had enough meat to it. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be all about Scott's guilt, but then I figured that Lydia might feel guilty as well, so I thought the idea of both of them letting go of their guilt was the best way forward.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Season 6A

"I can't believe that we're finally done high school. All that's left is graduation and then we're finally adults."

"Well, that makes one of us. I have to take summer classes, which means I'm not graduating until after you guys."

"It's not a competition Malia. You had 8 years of school to catch up on. Besides, you'll do fine and you'll be able to join the rest of us in adulthood."

"Thanks for the confidence Lydia. I'll need it," there was a pause on the other side of the line and another voice could be heard faintly in the background, "Okay Dad! Hey Lydia, I've gotta go so I'll see you guys later tonight at Scott's?"

"Definitely. I'll see you then."

Lydia hung up her phone and promptly collapsed on her bed. She was done high school, it seemed like it never would've happened. She could've easily graduated last year but she wanted to stay with her friends, her _pack_ , and didn't regret one second of it.

Everything was looking up for her. She didn't need to keep her nighttime activities a secret from her mom anymore, her, Scott, and Malia had gotten even closer over the last few months, and her and Stiles were finally together. Everything was going well, and she hoped that Scott's assertion that things would have to balance out soon wasn't true. She sat up and looked around her room, memories of the last few years flashing through her mind; from her relationship with Jackson, to the beginning of Junior year when she thought she was going insane, to the times that her and Allison hung out.

The thought of Allison brought Lydia's mood down. She still missed her best friend even to this day. Malia was great, but there was still barrier between the two girls, and though they were similar in the demeanor, she still felt that they hadn't connected as well as her and Allison did.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off. Moving to the other side of her bed, and smiled when she saw Stiles' name show up on her screen. Taking a breath to collect herself, even though she never felt like she had to hide herself around Stiles, she still had appearances to maintain, before lifting her phone to answer her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe the fact that she could call him that, and had to stop and collect herself once more before accepting his call.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Lyds. I tried calling a little while ago but you were busy."

"Oh, Sorry. I was talking with Malia. She needed a little reassurance about the whole summer classes thing."

There was an awkward pause on the other end of the line, causing her to sigh internally. Though Lydia had gone out of her way save their friendship and clear the air with Malia, she knew that Stiles had yet to do it. He still felt bad, not that Lydia could blame him, and how unceremoniously the two of them had broken up and then got together with Lydia, and despite Malia's insistence that there were no hard feelings, she could tell that he still felt guilty. Malia knew it too, telling Lydia in confidence that she could smell it on him, but figured that it was best for him to get through this at his own pace, rather than being coerced by his ex and current girlfriends.

"Right. How's she doing anyway."

"She seems to be holding up. She hasn't said it directly but I think she's afraid that we're all going to leave her behind."

"Come on, she has to know that that's not true."

"Well can you blame her, when we're all graduating next week and she won't for another 2 months. The least we can do is reassure her every once in a while." Though she avoided saying it directly, the subtext was there. A sigh on the other end of the line told her that Stiles had picked up on it. He needed to talk to Malia.

"Anyway, that's not why I called. Have you heard from Scott?"

"No," she said after briefly looking at her phone to see if Scott had contacted her at all. "Why? I thought he was with you. Something about a dead body in the woods."

"Yeah, a woman had fallen and hit her head near a pond and drowned. Since it wasn't supernatural we left. We were talking and then after a while he got quiet before running off."

Lydia was curious and confused at their Alpha's weird behavior, but she didn't think that it was anything to worry about.

"Why do you want to know where he is."

"Because I haven't seen my best friend look this depressed in a long time. I mean, you should've seen the way his eyes went from happy to like someone kicked his dog."

That did seem like a cause for alarm. Scott was usually a beacon of light, and though occasionally he did falter during a crisis, he rarely seemed like anything got to him like that.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Not really. He said he needed to visit someone and left."

"What did you guys talk about before this?"

"I don't know. We were talking about how lucky I was to be graduating because of the whole Wild Hunt thing. I told him about being taken and how I wanted to tell you 'I love you' even if you couldn't say it back. Then he got all morose and left."

"Well if I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Okay Lyds, Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up but her mind kept replaying Stiles' recount of their conversation. Obviously, something Stiles said had set Scott off, But Lydia couldn't figure it out for the life of her. She figured he would be happy hearing about how his best friend confessed his feelings to her and fund out that she felt the same. Her mind raced as she tried to find an answer as to where Scott was. Her thoughts drifted to the story that Stiles was telling him.

' _Remember, I love you.'_

' _I didn't say it back.'_

Lydia let out gasp.

She knew where Scott was.

She picked up her phone again to call Stiles, but hesitated when her finger hovered over her name. She thought about the implications of Stiles' story and how it affected Scott, and determined that maybe it was best if she handled this herself. Grabbing the keys to her car, and headed out to go find Scott.

* * *

Beacon Hills Cemetery was as quiet as it normally was. It was normal for a small-town graveyard, but it still gave Lydia chills, not to mention the fact that since she was a harbinger of death, her abilities always seemed to flare up whenever she visited.

Almost unconsciously, she moved her way through the headstones, her destination already known. After walking a few hundred yards, she spied a person sitting in front of a grave a few rows over, a person she recognized as one of her best friends. She steeled herself as she strode her way forward, but couldn't stop the feeling of guilt from welling up inside her. It had been months since she came to visit last, and though she knew she could blame it on everything that happened lately, it had never stopped her before and the words felt bitter on her tongue.

Scott had yet to notice her, his focus singularly on the grave stone that sat directly in front of him. Without saying a word, Lydia sat down right next to him wrapped herself around one of his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. The pair sat in silence for another ten minutes both staring but not really reading the words in from of them

 _ **Here Lies**_

 _ **Celestine Allison Argent**_

 _ **Daughter, Friend, Hero**_

The silence continued a few minutes longer, but now Scott's left-hand had found its way to one of Lydia's and was idly tracing circles on the back of her hand, the motion bringing them both comfort.

"You know," began Scott, his voice sounding hoarse from disuse and it was apparent that he had been crying, "this is the first time I've been here since the day we stopped the Beast."

"Hey", Lydia cooed, one of her hands moving to rub reassuringly on his upper back, "It's been even longer since I've been here. I used to come here once every month and tell Allison what had happened. I know it sounds stupid but-"

"No, I used to do the same thing. After…what happened, she became my anchor again. Not her directly," he quickly stated when he saw Lydia was going to question him. "It was more like I used her sacrifice to remind myself of why we were fighting, and for a while it worked. But with senior year and graduation and the fact that we're all going to be moving on with our lives, I figured that I needed to move on. I felt like I owed it to myself, to Kira, but especially to her to stop myself from not living my life."

They let the words hang between them for a few moments as Lydia let his words sink in.

"What changed?"

"When Stiles and I were talking earlier, we were talking about everything we went through to bring him back. As we were talking, I started thinking about you two, when I realized something."

"What?"

"I didn't say it back."

Lydia's heart broke. The memories of the night Allison died flooded back to her and she understood Scott's pain. Briefly, she believed that she knew how he was feeling but soon realized that, in fact, she didn't. When she said those words, yes it was while Stiles was gone but they were sure there was a way to bring him back and when they did, she was finally able to tell him.

Scott didn't have that luxury. There was no way for them to bring Allison back, and while she was finally able to repeat the words, Scott was forced to live out the rest of his days, remembering that he hadn't.

"Oh, Scott."

She reached across and pulled him into the tightest hug she could muster, despite her depressing thoughts. Scott needed this, especially now more than ever. Tears were running down her face now as she felt her left shoulder dampen as well. They stayed there for several minutes, both Lydia and Scott drawing comfort from one another and from Allison as they sat in front of her grave.

Scott was the first one to disengage, still sniffling as he wiped his eyes with his arm, and gave Lydia a watery smile.

"Thank you"

She unconsciously took up his hand in hers and the two returned to their silent vigil. Memories of every time the two of them had been there for each other over the years, causing a smile to break out on her face as she thanked whatever god was out there for Scott McCall.

"Do you know what I realized?" Lydia looked at him as he turned to look back at the gravestone, a small smile gracing his own face. "I realized, I don't have to let her go for me to move on, nor do I want to. She's a part of me, always will be, and I've accepted that. I've decided that I'm going to start visiting again regularly, at least until we all go off to college. After that, I'll visit any opportunity I get."

He turned back to her, his smile having grown in size. When their eyes connected, she saw many emotions swimming there, including a small measure of hope. He lifted an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, his hand rubbing up and down her arm idly.

"I was also hoping that when I come back to visit, that I could have some company."

Lydia gave him another smile before they both returned to staring at Allison's grave, a weird peace settling between them.

"I would love to."

 _ **AN: This was actually the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter that I wrote for this story, mostly because this was the easiest to conceptualize and plot out. The idea for this story came from 2 places. complaint that TW never showed Allison's grave or funeral and 2. I saw an edit on Instagram that showed the parallel between Lydia's 'I never said it back' and the fact that Scott didn't either. From there the ide just kind of came naturally.**_

 _ **With the chapter around 6A in the books, the closing chapter of this story won't come out until sometime after the series finale. Until then, I hope that everyone has found this to be a fun journey we've gone on together.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Season 6B

Tonight, was the night. The war that Gerard and Monroe were so keen to start was ending one way or another. They had reinforcements, even if they had to rescue some of them from Gerard, and they had a plan. Not a good one, necessarily, but it was better than nothing.

Deep down, Scott could understand Stiles' pessimism. They were splitting up and doing exactly what Gerard wanted them to do, but it was the only way to stop him. They could only hope that Stiles and Lydia could rescue Jackson and Ethan, that Argent could find Gerard and stop him with whatever plan he'd concocted, plus hope that they could find the Anuk-Ite at the school while not getting gunned down by Monroe's plan. Did he say it wasn't perfect? This was the worst plan they'd ever come up with. But it was the only one they had.

With everything set, everyone headed towards the door. The first to move out was Stiles, who stopped by his best friend and quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. It felt good to have his best friend back, and if he was going to go to war, there's no one else he would wage it with.

"It's good to have you back, man."

"It's good to be back Scottie." They pulled back and Stiles' eyes drifted to the corner of the room, where Scott knew Malia was situated. "You better take care of her alright."

Scott opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words, but nothing came out. Stile chuckled as he continued his path out the door. He was still trying to wrap his head around Stiles knew as Derek exited as well, patting his shoulder as he tried to suppress the smile that was clear on his face.

Malia also seemed to get enjoyment at his dumbfounded expression, walking slowly forward, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before following Derek out to his car. This seemed to snap Scott out of it, as his eyes followed his… _girlfriend?_ They still hadn't gotten around to saying exactly what they were, but he figured girlfriend covered it nicely. Turning back into the room, he realized that he was alone with Lydia, something that hadn't happened really since this whole thing started.

"How did he…" he began still having some trouble putting the words together.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," started Lydia, the teasing grin on her face in full force at Scott's distress. "You guys have been gravitating together for a while now. Stiles noticed it before he left to go to Quantico, I noticed before that. It seems the only ones who didn't see it were the two of you."

Scott chuckled, rubbing his neck in embarrassment at how transparent he apparently is. Still, finding something to joke about in a time like this gave him hope that they would make it out of this. Once they calmed back down, Lydia's expression turned serious, her eyes beginning to shine as her emotions started to break through her defenses.

"This is it then? It all ends tonight."

"No," said Scott, startling Lydia, her questioning gaze never wavering from his while she waited for an answer. "There'll always be people like Monroe and Gerard out there. There'll always be people who hate us for what we are." He moved across the room and took both of her hands into his, his own emotions causing his eyes to water as well. "But we can stop this war, end the senseless violence. We can show people that we are more than just monster, show that we're people just like everyone else."

He could see her eyes visibly harden in determination at her words, happy that he could help put some of her fears to rest as well as her own. His mind drifted to the strong young women in front of him, a small chuckle escaping him to the puzzlement of Lydia.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about everything we've overcome. We've fought alongside so many people, some we never thought we'd be allies with, but we always managed to pull through," his eyes never wavered from hers, his words and the intensity of gaze made it impossible for her to break the connection, "Together. A lot of people have come and gone, but it's always been the two of us."

"Scott-"

"Please just let me finish." She wisely kept her mouth closed. It was obvious that he felt that he had to say this. "You've always been by my side, through everything, from our best moments to our lowest," she knew he meant Allison and the Dread Doctors, he didn't need to. They were so close now. She still felt amazed how only just over two years ago, she was making out with him for some petty school power play. If she could, she would go back and smack some sense into her younger self.

They had fallen silent as the memories flooded them. Soon after, Scott continued.

"I just wanted to say thank you for believing in me."

The tears came close to falling once again, "You don't have to thank me Scott. I'll always be here, right by your side."

He gave her a watery smile, obviously getting choked up himself. "I know you will be, that's why I have something important to ask you."

She cocked her head to the side, confused as to what else could be so important.

"If I don't make it out of this…"

"Scott?" She did not like where their conversation was heading.

"If I don't make it, then I want you to lead them."

"Scott?"

"I know, I know, but I'd feel better knowing that someone can lead them if the worst happens, and there's nobody I trust better than you."

"What about Liam? Malia?"

Scott chuckled lightly, "It's not that I don't trust them, it's that I trust you more. You have more experience with this kind of thing than either of them, plus Liam's still having problems with his anger, and Malia…well, I'm not sure how she'll take it if I don't make it."

"Don't talk like that Scott," she finally lost her battle against her tears as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm not going to sit back and let you sacrifice yourself! Promise me you won't" She pulled back, her eyes determined.

"I can't promise you that."

"Do you know what I saw last night?" she paused for a moment to try and collect herself. "I told you that I saw our pack turned to stone, but the worst part was seeing you turned to stone. Do you know what that would do to everyone else if that happens to you? If you die? We can't lose you Scott." He tried to pull away from her, but she braced her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at her. "So, stop thinking like that Scott."

"Lydia please."

His voice was quiet, but the conviction behind it that helped her understand. He would do everything in his power to make sure his friends survived this night. It wasn't that he wanted to die, not when there was so much more left for him to live. He knew what would happen to the pack if he were to fall. No, he felt that he had the power to stop this and if he didn't do everything he could, then he failed.

Realizing that this wasn't an argument she would win, she closed her eyes and dropped her head as she nodded minutely. He dropped a kiss to her forehead as he pulled her in to another hug.

"I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."

"It's everything you do Scott." Pulling back once again, she lifted onto her toes to give him a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Just because she accepted the role he had given her, didn't mean she was resigned to it. "You're going to see this through Scott. Then you and I are going to leave Beacon Hills together and go to college. We're going to live our lives, mine with Stiles, yours with Malia. We. Will. Survive. This."

Scott smiled at her determination. "I knew I made the right choice picking you." With one last quick squeeze from the hand on her shoulder, they disengaged from each other and left the animal clinic, ready to end the war.

 _ **AN –**_

 _ **There it is, the last chapter of this story. This chapter was mostly inspired by "faith falls hard on our shoulder (but legends never die)" by Tarafina, and from the fact that there wasn't a Scydia scene near the end of 6B. I was a little disappointed by this, especially since those two are the only two who've been on the show from start to finish.**_

 _ **Going forward, I've actually decided to do a companion story that has a few more moments from other characters, but maybe some more Scydia ones. I'm going to make a post on "Negative Regression" as well, but I'm going on a temporary hiatus from that story, mostly because 6B gave me so many ideas and I want to work on some of them.**_

 _ **Finally, I plan to do a pseudo-sequel to this story that is mostly a post 6B story based on the time jump in the series finale. It's mostly one way to interpret the epilogue and have Scydia happen after the events of the show so look out for that one.**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with this story, and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
